Grease
by TheOriginalSeaweedRain
Summary: So this is a CroFef Erifef humanstuck thing? I dont really know, Feferi has a thing for Cronus and Eridan has a thing for Feferi . The only reason I rate this T is because of how Dualscar mentions things. Now I know CroFef isnt a common ship, but I ship it, so no hate please.


"Oo)(! -Eridan! Look! T)(ey are doing Grease t)(is year!" the young freckled girl exclaimed.

It had been Junior year, they had these plays every year, but her best friend didn't seem to like them all that much, especially this play. The girl gave him a wide smile, grabbing his hand, almost jumping. Okay, she wasn't much of an actress, no one had seen her act actually, maybe she did all the time? Who boy who was called 'Eridan' by her rolled his eyes, not showing any expression that he actually liked that they were touching hands together, the next step in his book. "Oh come on Fef! Its just a stupid play like any other play that this damned school holds." with that said, he let out a small huff.

Feferi grabbed his scarf lightly and pulled him down a little to her eye level, not even noticing the crimson that was showing on his face. "O)( come on, pleeeaaase! I bet you are a WOND-ERFUL singer!" and there it was, the pouty face and lip quiver."Fef stop actin like a child, I bet your mum wwould nevver wwant this.""S)(e doesn't care, s)(e )(as anot)(er daug)(ter to take care of." the tone in this childs voice changed, more serious than happy, a rare sight for this Peixes girl.

The brown headed boy let out a sigh and slumped his shoulders before letting them go back to flat, he hated poor posture, this was something he could not stand, even though it was nice to let loose sometimes. His eyes moved down to notice their hands were still together as his face flushed darker, pulling them back and pinning them at his sides. "Okay okay, you can try out for that actin thin, just don't come cryin to me wwhen you don't get a part." His nose then pointed towards the ceiling, lips flat as he closed his next thing he knew, there was an hand on his arm, Feferi was pushing him to the side a bit, eyes locked on someone. But he didn't dare look back, it was most likely Captor, someone he knew that she was flushed for ever since they were children.

Just then, a hand thumped against the young Amporas head as he let out a low growl. "Hey chief." the other then turned moved his hand and kept walking, turning around and giving the two Juniors double pistols and a wink before continuing walking."So u)(… W)(o was t)(at?" the soft voice came from next to Eridan, her head tilted as she watched the other continue walking."Uh, Cro?" He then thought for a couple of seconds remembering that even his best friend hadn't met his brother. His brother was sent to another school for many years, not sure why his father did it, but he did. "He is my brother, an a real jerk a one at that too."Almost in a trance, she followed the older Ampora, it was even better that they were heading to the auditorium.

After a couple of days, the swimmer ran to her best friends side, basically jumping with joy "-Eri! Guess w)(at part I got?! Too late! I am telling you anywaves! I got Sandy!""That's great Fe-"Arms covered in leather wrapped around the younger Ampora, eyes staring right at Feferi. "Hey doll, I hear wve are uh, a thing nowv, in the play. My name is Cronus although you can call me anyti-" Just as he was about to finish the pickup line, Eridan threw the older Ampora off his back and gave him a glare, face flushed with anger as if saying 'back off, she is mine'. Cronus raised his hands in silent defense, taking a step back "So I wvill sea you later, get it, sea?" with that said, he walked out.

"Fef you havve to quit the play! You cant be in it wwith… him!" A look of disgust was painted on his face as his glare could have burnt a hole through the wall and set the school on fire.

"-Eridan reely, I t)(ink I am a big gill and can )(andle mys)(ellf, don't worry aboat it!""Fef, stop wwith the ridiculous fishpuns! I am searious! Ugh! Serious!"

"Yea)(? Well so am I!" Feferi then puffed out her cheeks, stomping away, so glad that it was the end of the week and schoolday.

Back at the Amporas place, Eridan paced in his room as the greaser got in his costume. It had been a couple of weeks by now, everyone had their outfits already picked out and at their houses. The doorbell rang as their father opened it "Ah, our young heiress, wvelcome.""Dualsca-""Now Feferi, wve are not children, nowv are wve? You don't need to call me by that name anymore, call me Mr. Ampora.""O)( Mr. Ampora, don't call me young )(eiress, I don't even minnow if I am going to run t)(e corps w)(en I get older. I kind of want to c)(ose my own wave."He chuckled at her, resting a rough hand on her shoulder with a great pat. "Oh child, you should knowv howv lucky you are, so do you wvant me to call Eridan?""U)( w)(ale, naut today Sir, me and Cronus ar-""Isnt Eridan your boyfriend though? Its wveird, I thought you twvo wvould be hanging out more often." He chuckled lightly "I thought I was going to havwe to kick Cronus out of the house to givwe you young ones some alone ti-""Pops! Don't you go scaring her awvay on me nowv." the older Ampora walked down the hall, slicking his hair back and got out his switchblade comb "Nice poodle skirt doll."

Her face still flushed from father Amporas words, a hand moved to the back of her neck, soon her hair moved in front of her as she played with it. "Thanks Cronus."

"Okay, wvell, I think I am going to give you guys some time to practice, I wvill be wvandering around the house if you twvo need me."The two nodded before moving over to the couch, now starting to practice their lines and help each other out whenever needed.

"Eridan, I thought you liked her." Dualscar walked into his sons room, sitting on the bed next to him."Wwait, liked wwho?!""The girl in the livwing room wvith your brother of course."The boys face went into shock for a few seconds before standing up, marching out his door and peering over from the wall at the two now standing next to the couch."Youre really good at your lines, heck, youre really good at acting.""I could say t)(e same aboat you! You reely seem pike you are from t)(e time zone of t)(e play!""Thanks…Hey theres been something Ivwe been meaning to ask you…I mean, wve should get back to rehearsi- "

Her hands flew to his cheeks before he could say another word, pecking at his top lip before backing away and blushing a bright crimson.

"Uhh, ye-"

"O)(mycodImsosorry!" she squeaked, moving her hands in front of her chest as she squeezed her eyes shut, biting at the bend of one of her pointer course Eridan didn't see a thing, he was too busy trying to sneak up, but he did see the look on her face. Almost of fear and worry, he was ready to lash out at his older sibling, but instead he decided to turn back, heading towards his room, not wanting his Feferi to hate him even more than she most likely already did.

Cronuses hands gently took her arms, his rough hands just like his fathers, not seeming so rough anymore. He tilted her chin towards his own and brought her into a small kiss before quickly breaking it "That's wvhat I wvanted to ask you allll along."

A small smirk grew on her face as her thin arms wrapped around his neck, a hand skimming down her back as their lips met once more. Leaning up and having to be somewhat on her toes was starting to get tiring, and he knew that as well. Finding the couch behind them, they quickly laid down, not really caring anymore that they were supposed to be practicing, or that they were right out on the couch were they could get yelled at for being lip locked, all they cared about was the moment right now.

Finally having enough of this crap, Eridan walked out to the living room, finding the two smooching each others faces off. This was worse than Captor, this was way worse than Captor. "Fef?!" He squeaked out, not meaning to as he coughed into his two sat up quickly as her name was called, she then pushed Cronus back as he fell against the cushions. The girl quickly stood up and grabbed her bag "I-I t)(ink I s)(ould… Go now…" her fingers made their way back to her hair, twisting it franticly.

As soon as the door slammed shut, the two brothers were now at a glare off with the other. "Cro wwhat the FUCK do you think you are doin?!""Getting myself a girl, wvhat does it look like?!""You knoww I LOVVE her!""Wvell chief, you should havwe acted faster."

"I was goin to… I was goin ta ask her…"Cronus stared at his younger sibling, finally seeing that after all of these years he was trying to win Feferi over, he already had too many obstacles, and here he came, Mr Bigshot from another town, stealing his girl, who wasn't actually his in the first place, but it was still the thought that counted. His stunned face softened as he let out a small sigh. "Look I am sorry… Hey I wvill step off if you wvant me to…"Eridan stared at the almost taller version of himself, blinking a couple of times "Youre not serious, are you? After you just got a girl an you wwill just… So I can…"Cronuses lip twitched into a smile, giving a small lovestruck teen smiled with joy as he gave his big bro a quick hug, running towards the door and grabbing his cape, or what he called, his jacket. He then rushed out the door with a spring in his step, off to find Feferi!

The boy left standing in the living room alone took out his switchblade comb once more, fixing his hair from what had just happened. He then reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, looking at the two pictures he had in there, the one on the bottom was of his family, his full family, before his mother had died, and on top, a picture of the young Peixes girl who had just left his house.


End file.
